


Definitely his kids

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [24]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Annoyingly talented children, Children, Deviates From Canon, Drama, Family, Future, Gen, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule number one: Don't screw with Kai's kids, they bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Definitely his kids

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #24 **

Warning: Kids smacking each other

Ages: Kai - ?, Kaila and Jasen - 7 

  


  


"...Tell me again what happened. _Slowly_."

"Tory was a jerk an' said that all Jasen ever did was follow me around like a puppy, an' I said he didn't, an' Jasen didn't say nothing, you know? An' then Tory called Jasen a baby 'cause he couldn't do nothing without me, so I hit him."

Silence while Kai rubbed his forehead. Then:

"And then he hit you back?"

"Noooo, then I threw a snowball in his face an' _then_ he punched me in the nose."

Kai blinked a few times in confusion. Wait, when had she learned that?

"Did your mom teach you? The snowball?"

His daughter frowned, shaking her head. "Nu uh. I watched you."

"But-"

Wait, wait, getting off track. He'd figure out how the hell Kaila had managed Blizzard _later_. The priority was the fight.

"Okay. So you hit him with the snowball, and he punched you. How'd he lose a _tooth_?"

Kaila beamed, looking immensely proud of herself even with dried blood around her nose. Kai grabbed up the damp rag she'd dropped on the table and gently began wiping it off.

"Jasen made an ice cube an' decked him with it. I knew he could learn it!"

"Oh _Light_."

Yep, they were his kids for sure.


End file.
